Pickup trucks are used for a great variety of purposes ranging from simple transportation to heavy duty uses in rough terrain. The cargo bed is unprotected when the pickup truck is delivered and the user commonly makes modifications to improve the utility of the cargo bed. These modifications include bed rail caps attached to the rails on the tops of the side walls of the cargo area to thereby provide protection and also to provide attachment points for various accessories.
One of the most common ways of attaching bed rail caps is to drill through the rail and use bolts to hold the caps in place. The resulting structure tends to be unsightly and the possibility exits that the bolts will be drilled in the wrong place. Also, if the rails are removed the drilled holes will be evident.
It is also desirable to maximize the capability of the bed rail cap for a variety of purposes related to accessories commonly found with pickup trucks. These include caps or covers which extend over the cargo area to provide protection from the weather, roll bars, ring anchors for attaching loads, bed liners, etc. In many instances bed rail caps can take some of these accessories to the exclusion of others and the user must decide which accessory is to be used. It would be desirable if the bed rail cap had more capability and could receive a variety of accessories contemporaneously.